1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure having mounting brackets for receiving of expansion cards of great height in the enclosure.
2. Related Art
Many contemporary computer systems comprise not only a motherboard, but also one or more expansion cards which provide specialized functions. A rear panel of a personal computer system enclosure typically defines a plurality of expansion slots therein. Each expansion card typically comprises a slot cover attached at one of the expansion slots, to correctly position the corresponding expansion card. Such expansion slots are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,564,930 and 6,349,029. The expansion slots are defined perpendicular to the motherboard, because the expansion cards are perpendicularly attached to the motherboard. Some expansion cards extend very long distances from the motherboard. For such expansion cards, more space in the enclosure in a direction perpendicular to the motherboard must be reserved. Thus, a size of the computer enclosure is inevitably increased. This militates against the modem trend toward reducing the size of a computer.
An improved configuration for a computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.